


Heterocromía

by Pandora09



Category: B.A.P, Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-04
Updated: 2016-05-04
Packaged: 2018-06-06 10:50:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6751021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pandora09/pseuds/Pandora09
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"- ¿Te gusta?<br/>- ¿Qué es?<br/>YongGuk no pudo decir que le fascinaba, que era la cosa más hermosa que vio alguna vez plasmada sobre un lienzo blanco, pero no solo eran los trazos perfectamente dibujados, las nubes difuminándose en el cielo eterno y las ondas sobre la superficie marina. Toda la imagen era tan jodidamente real que YongGuk casi podía sentir el reventar de las olas en las rocas y escuchar a las gaviotas planeando sobre el agua antes de atacar.<br/>JunHong no solo tenía talento, era un artista con alma de poeta que podía dar vida a algo tan inerte e inmaterial como un lienzo blanco.<br/>- Lo que tú me haces sentir.<br/>- ¿Te hago sentir un arco iris? –mentía, JunHong sabía que lo hacía, pero de todas formas frunció la nariz -porque no podía fruncir el ceño con la venda sobre los ojos- y negó con la cabeza.<br/>- Debería ser vómito."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heterocromía

**Author's Note:**

> Fue un especial de San Valentín .-.

 Hace un par de horas perdió la cuenta. No sabe cuántas botellas de sujo ha bebido pero sabe que sigue sin ser suficiente, porque las personas se siguen viendo y moviendo con normalidad, la cabeza no le pesa ni se le dificulta el hablar, todos sus procesos cognitivos funcionan a la perfección y no sabe si sentirse orgulloso por la resistencia de su hígado, o llorar por no poder lograr la inconsciencia.

HimChan lo mira con una mezcla de risa y lástima y él solo desea golpearlo, no quiere que le recuerden que está solo mientras todos sus amigos celebran el jodido día de los enamorados con sus parejas, porque él está solo, porque ese jodido niño del que se enamoró perdidamente se fue y nunca dio señales de querer regresar a sus brazos.

Si cierra los ojos, detrás de sus párpados cansados se pintan perfectamente los melancólicos trazos de su despedida, recuerda la petición detrás de esos llorosos ojos bicolores y la promesa que ellos ocultaban y nunca cumplieron.

\- Cuatro meses –gruñe intentando juntar las botellas de soju sobre la mesa, pero es imposible amontonarlas todas porque la gran mayoría está desperdigada por el piso o alguien se ha molestado en llevarlas al basurero.

Y, repentinamente, la realidad etílica se difumina frente a sus ojos, convirtiéndose en los recuerdos más preciados de su existencia, en recuerdos donde todas sus preocupaciones se resumían a consolar un herido corazón adolescente.

 

Conoció a Choi JunHong cuando estaba preparando su proyecto final de la universidad. Estudiaba arte y fue escogido por ser el mejor de su clase para impartir un pequeño taller durante las vacaciones de invierno. Debía tomar a un grupo de adolescentes que dibujaban y pintaban solo porque poseían el talento innato para hacerlo, pero que carecían de espíritu a la hora de plasmar sentimientos sobre el lienzo, para revelar sus almas de artistas .

Lo primero que hizo al llegar el primer día fue preguntar las razones por las que les gustaba la pintura, algo simple y al mismo tiempo tan complejo que él no lo comprendió hasta que escuchó la respuesta del último adolescente, uno que había permanecido en silencio todo el tiempo, con un juego de lentes de sol cubriendo su mirada en todo momento.

Hay muchas cosas del mundo que Bang YongGuk no soporta, como las guerras, la hambruna y el calentamiento global, entre otras. Y hay muchas más que odia de las mismas personas, como que no reciclen, que no boten la basura en los contenedores, que se hagan daño los unos a los otros, pero principalmente, que no lo miren a los ojos cuando le hablan.

El menor, de nombre Choi JunHong, se presentó con la mirada fija en el suelo frente a sus piernas cruzadas, razón por la cual YongGuk caminó hasta el círculo que él mismo le ordenó a los adolescentes formar y se sentó frente al pelirrojo.

\- Me gusta que la gente me mire cuando me habla.

Pasaron unos segundos en los que el moreno creyó ver al menor temblar y suspirar pesadamente antes de levantar sus gafas lo suficiente para que YongGuk apreciara un juego de pestañas infinitas agitándose violentamente alrededor del par de ojos más impresionante que alguna vez vio.

Con una sonrisa fascinada y un poco psicópata, le indicó al menor que volviera a ponerse las gafas y siguiera hablando.

\- Soy Choi JunHong –las palabras emergían suaves y calmas de su boca, como susurros al viento en tardes de primavera y YongGuk no podía dejar de pensar que su voz combinaba perfectamente con sus ojos, que todo en el menor era mucho más que simplemente especial-. Me gusta la pintura porque… una vez vi el cuadro de una mujer junto a unas mariposas y decidí no suicidarme.

JunHong había sido un misterio colosal, una mezcla de inocencia e indiferencia que desde el primer día llamó la atención de YongGuk, incluso si este mismo era incapaz de reconocerlo. Porque tardó meses en contarle al menor que, esa misma tarde, corrió como alma que lleva el diablo hasta el departamento que compartía con HimChan solo para encerrarse en su estudio a plasmar la imagen de la perfección.

\- ¿Quién es él? –preguntó HimChan luego de pasar horas eternas en silencio observándolo pintar sin descanso.

\- Es uno de los adolescentes del taller –susurró con la voz ronca admirando su obra de arte, preguntándose cómo hizo para plasmar tan fielmente la inherente tristeza en esos ojos bicolores.

\- Es muy lindo, pero sus ojos…

\- Son los ojos más hermosos que existen –a una distancia prudente, acarició sin tocar una de las orbes, la que era de un azul electrizante, mientras que la otra, la que HimChan quería acariciar, era de un marrón oscuro, similar al café cargado.

Heterocromía, comprendió el significado de esa palabra más adelante, cuando el taller iba casi en la mitad y su vida ya se había llenado de caos y ramalazos inmisericordes de pánico.

Fue un día de llovizna suave, como gotas flotando en el aire y acariciándole la piel de forma húmeda y al mismo tiempo cálida. Tenía una sonrisa plasmada en el rostro y disfrutaba viendo los avances de sus alumnos. Como si el universo estuviera gritando que todo estaba a punto de cambiar, para bien o para mal, y él estaba ansioso.

Pero antes de conocer el significado de esa palabra, recibió otro dato que, al parecer, sería uno de los determinantes en lo que restaba de su vida porque sin saberlo habría estado perdido.

Choi Siwon, su profesor de Arte Contemporáneo y quien guiaba su proyecto final –por no decir que era el culpable de retenerlo en la ciudad durante las vacaciones de fin de año para que impartiera el taller infernal- no era nada más y nada menos que el tío de Choi JunHong. Si los apellidos no fueran prueba suficiente, Siwon le secreteó que fue él mismo quien inscribió a su sobrino sin que él lo supiera.

\- Tiene talento –susurró observando uno de los cuadros que JunHong había pintado. Se trataba de un amanecer sobre un campo divido en dos, la mitad derecha estaba cubierta de flores de distintos colores e incluso se podían distinguir pequeños ciervos corriendo. Mientras que la mitad derecha mostraba la devastación del mismo, la familia de ciervos muertos, las flores secas y la tierra arrasada. Ambas mitades recibiendo la misma cantidad de luz por parte del sol naciente, pero acentuando en una mitad la belleza, y en la otra la grotesca destrucción-. No sé si deba preguntar esto, pero ¿por qué está en el taller si no tiene conocimientos sobre el arte?

Durante una de sus clases, YongGuk les había preguntado a los jóvenes las razones por las que querían seguir una carrera como artistas. Algunos de ellos hablaron sobre seguir los pasos de sus padres; otros, sobre cuán importante les parecía dejar una marca en el mundo, expresar algo a través de lienzos y pinturas, pero fue la respuesta de Choi JunHong la que le hizo replantearse sus propias razones:

_\- No comprendo mucho de estilos y mucho menos entiendo todo lo que han dicho, yo solo quiero seguir pintando el amanecer._

\- Él solo disfruta pintar, ¿sabes? nada más que pintar. No le importan las técnicas ni los movimientos. No le preguntes sobre historia del arte porque no puede diferenciar el Barroco del Romanticismo. Ni siquiera es capaz de reconocer un Yuichi de un Monet, pero maravillosamente puede plasmar perfectamente sus estilos.

\- Dijo que solo quiere pintar el amanecer.

\- Tu taller se enfoca en la sensibilidad del artista, no de la obra... Lo inscribí porque él, JunHong, realmente no tiene nada que expresar.

YongGuk, incluso si apenas cruzaba palabras con el tímido menor, podía dar cientos de razones por las que eso era una mentira. Porque al día siguiente de decir que su campo divido en dos representaba la idea de que el sol ilumina todo por igual, desde la devastación hasta la más pura perfección, y que YongGuk le diera la razón y dijera que su cuadro representaba la igualdad y al mismo tiempo la individualidad de cada ser, JunHong apareció sin lentes de sol cubriendo sus brillantes ojos bicolores.

YongGuk puede recordar perfectamente la impresión de verlo así, tan natural moviéndose por entre los pasillos con una avergonzada sonrisa plasmada en su infantil rostro.

Ese día incluso habló con uno de sus compañeros, Moon JongUp, un aspirante a ilustrador de comics con una sensibilidad innata para percibir a las demás personas.

¡Oh, cuán celoso se sintió ese día!

Porque él quería ser quien plasmara sonrisas en su rostro, quien hiciera brillar sus ojos de felicidad. Pero no podía y debía limitarse a observarlo desde lejos, admirar sus ojos y plasmarlos una y otra vez en un lienzo al llegar a casa.

Nunca confesaría a otro ser humano, aparte de Choi JunHong y Kim HimChan, que por su estudio había cientos de cuadros con la misma imagen, los mismos ojos tristes y la misma sonrisa quebrada por la vida.

¿Quién diría que ese milagro de la naturaleza tendría un nombre tan complejo?

Heterocromía, una mutación dicen algunos, una malformación, dicen otros. A YongGuk poco le importaba lo que fuera, porque aunque tuviera una definición determinada que condenara y estigmatizara a su portador, sabía que no era suficiente para englobar lo que Choi JunHong representaba.

Y sí, lo comprendió esa tarde cuando les pidió pintar su paisaje favorito.

JongUp pintó una playa preciosa de arena blanca y olas paradisiacas, con palmeras y dunas teñidas por un sangriento atardecer.

Una muchacha amante del romanticismo y el arte gótico, dibujó a un espectro translúcido caminando como fuego fatuo por los laberintos de ultratumba de un cementerio repleto de cuervos.

Mientras que JunHong pinto un prado, un prado precioso de flores lilas y árboles azules.

\- ¿Por qué pintaste los árboles azules?

De haber sabido que esa simple pregunta sería el comienzo de la tarde más larga e insoportable de su existencia, habría dejado que JunHong pintara los árboles azules y el cielo café si quería.

\- ¿Azules?

El menor agitó las pestañas con violencia y fijó sus lindos ojos bicolores sobre el lienzo frente a él. Frunció el ceño y, luego de unos interminables segundos de incertidumbre, soltó un grito aterrado y se levantó de golpe, botando el caballete, la palestra y todos los tubos de pintura a su alrededor.

JunHong comenzó a hiperventilar moviendo sus manos e intentando inútilmente quitarse los restos de pintura de ellas y de su ropa.

Poco a poco lo demás adolescentes se fueron percatando del estado del menor y comenzaron a hacer preguntas a las cuales YongGuk no les conocía respuesta, por lo que les pidió a todos que abandonaran el lugar y esperaran afuera mientras él ayudaba a Junhong a calmarse, cosa que era muy fácil de decir, pero infernamente difícil de hacer.

Junhong respiraba entrecortadamente, agitándose con cada inhalación y YongGuk no sabía qué hacer para ayudarlo, tenía sus manos entre las propias y repetía una y otra vez palabras suaves para que el menor se calmara, pero fue cuando las lágrimas comenzaron a caer por esos ojos bicolores que él mismo entró en pánico. Entonces su mente, trabajando a kilómetros por segundo, decidió que no quería ver al muchacho sentir dolor, por lo que decidió besarlo en lugar de golpearlo para despertarlo.

JunHong no reaccionó ante su caricia, simplemente quedó estático, con los ojos y la boca abierta.

Cuando se alejó, Bang se maldijo a sí mismo, ese roce había sido demasiado poco para todo lo que su alma y su cuerpo comenzaban a anhelar del menor.

El ataque de pánico se detuvo pero YongGuk sabía que eso no duraría mucho, porque en seguida el menor se cubrió los ojos y cayó al piso, inconsciente. YongGuk nunca había visto a alguien desmayarse y no tenía la más remota idea de lo que debía hacer en ese caso, así que, con las manos temblorosas y sudorosas, tomó el cuerpo del menor y lo depositó con cuidado sobre su escritorio pensando rápidamente en lo que debía hacer. Luego de sacudirse el cabello en un signo de evidente desesperación, tomó su celular y le marcó a la única persona que lo podía ayudar en ese momento.

HimChan tardó apenas un cuarto de hora en llegar, tiempo que aprovechó para despedirse de los demás adolescentes y mandarle un mensaje a Siwon para que fuera en seguida a ver a su sobrino.

En los quince minutos luego de la llegada de HimChan y Siwon, quien rompió todas las leyes de tránsito para poder llegar al rescate del menor, los tres solo contemplaron a JunHong temblar con las manos cubriéndole el rostro y las rodillas pegadas a su pecho, que no dejaba de agitarse por lo que parecían ser los sollozos más dolorosos que YongGuk alguna vez pudo contemplar.

\- ¿Quién eres tú? –Siwon preguntó de forma acusadora apuntando a HimChan con un dedo y YongGuk solo pudo bufar ante la despreocupación por su sobrino.

\- Es mi mejor amigo, es médico, por eso lo llamé. JunHong ya había despertado cuando él llegó –con suavidad se sentó junto al menor en el suelo, quien se acurrucó a su costado buscando protección.

Solo entonces Siwon se percató realmente de la situación.

\- Junnie, dime qué ocurre –pidió en voz baja, pero el menor lo ignoró completamente, apretándose más contra el cuerpo de YongGuk y negándose fervientemente a quitar las manos de sus ojos.

JunHong seguía temblando de forma violenta igual que al principio y YongGuk estaba seguro de que, mientras no se relajara, no escucharía la voz de Siwon ni la de nadie, por lo que comenzó acariciándole delicadamente una mano hasta subir por toda la extensión de sus brazos y acabar dándole un pequeño masaje en la espalda.

\- ¿Qué ocurrió con la pintura? –preguntó con voz grave sobre el oído del menor, solo para recibir como respuesta un estremecimiento antes de que empezara a mascullar palabras sin sentido.

\- No… No puedo –escuchó varios hipos entre los intentos de palabras que salían de su boca y lo sintió removerse contra su cuerpo, pero no se alejó ni un centímetro de él-… Distinguir el azul del verde…

Antes de que el menor terminara su oración, YongGuk lo encerró en un apretado abrazo y lo acunó en su pecho como a la posesión más preciada de su existencia, como nunca había abrazado a alguien, porque no comprendía la razón de que escuchar la tristeza en su voz le doliera tanto.

Con una mano, apuntó al cuadro del menor y solo HimChan, que fue quien lo acercó al escritorio, comprendió a lo que se refería. Cuando estuvo frente a él, apuntó a los árboles azules y escuchó a Siwon maldecir sin ningún tipo de filtro, sorprendiéndolo.

\- Ya verás que todo estará bien, te lo aseguro.

Se estremeció al sentir el cálido aliento del menor sobre su cuello expuesto y podría jurar que nunca había sentido una caricia tan suave como esa. No pudo evitar que por su mente cruzaran los pensamientos de las maravillas que podrían hacer sus dedos prodigiosos sobre el resto de su piel.

\- No podré distinguir el color de tu cabello –susurró lentamente, asegurándose de que nadie aparte de él, y apenas, pudiera escuchar sus palabras, sorprendiéndolo y quitándole el aliento en un segundo.

Sí, Bang definitivamente no esperaba esa confesión.

\- Junnie –susurró Siwon tirando un poco la ropa del menor en un fallido intento de alejarlo de Bang-, sabes que será un proceso lento –inconscientemente, YongGuk afianzó el agarre contra el menor, por alguna razón, él tampoco quería dejarlo ir, quería que anidara en su pecho como un pequeño polluelo hasta que no se sintiera más atemorizado por el mundo que lo rodeaba-. No pasará de golpe.

Pasados unos segundos de absoluto silencio, el menor comenzó a revolverse entre los brazos de YongGuk antes de alejar su rostro y fijar sus preciosos ojos bicolores en el rostro moreno del mayor, con las mejillas adorablemente sonrojadas.

 

\- Una variación de la Heterocromía. Está perdiendo la capacidad de reconocer los colores y, probablemente, pierda la vista del ojo derecho –le explicó HimChan par de horas más tarde, después de que Siwon se lo contara a él, que era quien comprendía todo la terminología médica que YongGuk ignoraba, mientras ambos admiraban la ingente cantidad de retratos que YongGuk tenía de los ojos de JunHong, óleos, acuarelas, acrílicos, esmaltes, carboncillo, todo lo que sus manos pudieran utilizar-. Algunos médicos le dijeron que desarrollaría algo de daltonismo, que confundiría los colores, pero no le dijeron que todos pasarían a formar parte de la gama de negros… Es tan joven.

Puede recordar perfectamente la tristeza que sintió al comprender que el pesar en los ojos de JunHong no era una fantasía suya, que era una realidad ineludible, que la vida parecía ensañada con él por el solo hecho de existir. Y JunHong lo confirmó, con sus propias palabras.

_\- Comencé a dibujar a los ocho, después de tener un accidente. Mientras estaba en el hospital, una enfermera me regaló una croquera y crayones… fue todo lo que hice durante seis meses._

Y no era solo eso, JunHong le tenía pánico a los cuchillos porque vio a su madre apuñalar a un perro con uno cuando era más pequeño. Después especificó que fue un accidente, pero de todas formas, sus memorias estaban llenas de sangre y lágrimas, mientras que su semblante solo demostraba un estoicismo estremecedor que se rompía en tristeza cuando creía que nadie lo veía.

La tarde de los árboles azules marcó un antes y un después en la vida monótona de Bang YongGuk.

Hasta ese día, todo lo que importaba para él era mantener sus calificaciones perfectas y ese proyecto final no podía ser la excepción, pero cuando JunHong no apareció en la clase siguiente, todo perdió significado y la vida sin ver sus ojos bicolores se convirtió en un soberano infierno.

Fueron dos semanas, dos míseras semanas en las que Bang YongGuk palpó la violencia y devastación de no tener a su musa cerca. Fue la semana en la que el taller finalizó y no tuvo noticias de su profesor ni de su alumno estrella.

JongUp se acercó a él y le pidió información sobre el menor, pero YongGuk no tenía nada que sirviera, él mismo se estaba desesperando y no tenía fuerzas para cargar con la curiosidad ansiosa del menor, pero de todas formas prometió comunicarse con él en caso de tener noticias.

Los días pasaron y él fue perdiendo poco a poco la esperanza. HimChan no sabía cómo reconfortarlo así que simplemente se limitaba a observarlo pintar obsesivamente al menor, llevándole comida de vez en cuando y vaciando los ceniceros desperdigados por el estudio.

Ninguno de los dos comprendía por qué ese adolescente se había vuelto tan importante para el mayor. YongGuk no encontraba las palabras para explicar que no solo eran sus ojos, que eran sus manos delicadas que trazaban la perfección cuando tomaba un lápiz. Que eran sus cejas fruncidas en concentración cuando estaba a punto de crear algo hermoso. Que era esa sonrisa inocente que tan pocas veces reemplazó a la tristeza en su semblante. Nadie comprendería que se había enamorado de Choi JunHong porque ni él mismo lo sabía.

Pero ahí estuvo, agitado y sonrojado cuando Siwon le pidió ir a su casa y él supo que sería su última oportunidad de reencontrarse con el menor.

Siwon solo quería disculparse con él, decirle que durante las últimas semanas había estado enclaustrado en un hospital porque los médicos no tenían una puñetera idea de por qué el proceso de pérdida de visión de JunHong se había apresurado tanto.

Y también tenía un favor que pedirle, no existía ser humano en el mundo en quien Choi Siwon confiara más que en Bang YongGuk, así que esperaba que él pudiera devolverle algo de la esperanza que la vida le quitó a Choi JunHong.

\- ¿Quién es Zelo? –preguntó después de media hora viendo al menor con la mirada fija en la ventana de su habitación.

Siwon los había dejado solos en la casa y YongGuk no sabía si tomarse eso como una buena noticia o como algo por lo que asustarse.

\- Era yo.

\- ¿Era?

\- Era… Antes del accidente que me está arrebatando la vista.

 _‘Zel’_ era el nombre con que JunHong firmaba todas sus pinturas, pero siempre lo tachaba con una cruz roja, era su marca personal y YongGuk siempre se preguntó qué significaba eso.

\- Tenía esperanza, ¿sabes? Me atropellaron a los ocho y me operaron de peritonitis a los diez. Me quebré el brazo y la pierna derecha a los catorce. En mi cumpleaños número quince, un ladrón entró a mi casa y, para amenazar a mis padres, me apuñaló dos veces en el abdomen… Incluso tuve que soportar las burlas de mis compañeros toda mi vida por ser más alto –para ese entonces, YongGuk abrazaba al menor por la espalda y este lloraba desconsoladamente con los ojos bicolores fijos en la infinidad de los recuerdos que se plasmaban en el vidrio empañado de la ventana-. Pero fue un accidente a los diecisiete que no solo me quitó a mis padres, sino que comenzó a arrebatarme poco a poco la vista y asesinó a Zelo. Como si yo necesitara más tortura.

Y YongGuk lo comprendía, porque en ese momento la vida parecía ser una bruja que tomó los sentimientos más genuinos de la persona más inocente que él podía conocer, solo para burlarse de ellos y pisotearlos como basura en el piso. Y él quería tener la capacidad de cambiar algo de aquella realidad, pero si hubiese sabido que sus deseos se volverían reales y, al final, dolerían tanto, tal vez lo habría pensado dos veces.

 

La siguiente vez que vio a JunHong, las lágrimas no surcaban sus mejillas pero la tristeza sí permanecía indeleble en su rostro.

\- ¿Qué traes ahí?

YongGuk apareció con una sonrisa impecable en el rostro y una mochila cargada a su espalda. JunHong lo miró con sus preciosos ojos bicolores abiertos de par en par cuando sacó los frascos de pinturas y los repartió sobre el pequeño taburete de madera que había junto al caballete con un olvidado lienzo a medio pintar.

\- Te dije que ya no quiero pintar –y ese _quiero_ camuflaba tan patéticamente un _puedo_ que YongGuk solo podía preguntarse por qué ambos se esforzaban tanto en sinsentidos.

No le importaron los reclamos del menor, sus negaciones ni los insultos que soltó cuando le cubrió los ojos con un pañuelo de seda negra. Casi podía sentirse culpable por la forma violenta en que temblaba… casi.

\- Son pinturas pigmentadas, algunas. Las demás tienen olores.

JunHong no estaba a punto de quedar ciego, él no perdería el cien por ciento de su capacidad visual, pero sí un porcentaje considerable en su ojo derecho. Así como también perdería la capacidad de reconocer los colores, simplemente vería en blanco y negro.

La primera pintura que le mostró fue su color favorito. Tomó el frasco y puso la boquilla frente a la nariz del menor.

\- ¿Lo reconoces?

JunHong le tomó la mano con fuerza mientras olfateaba el rojo carmesí que YongGuk sostenía frente a él, pero en seguida le quitó el frasco y comenzó a olfatear su mano. ‘ _No sé si eres tú o es la pintura lo que huelo’_ fue su excusa. Y quiso asegurarse, o al menos eso pensó YongGuk cuando el menor dejó el frasco de lado y olfateó sus dedos, su muñeca y la extensión de su brazo hasta que el chaleco de lana interrumpió su exhaustiva investigación.

\- ¿Puedes quitarte la ropa? –y en seguida sus mejillas se tiñeron de un adorable carmín que competía con el rojo sangriento que YongGuk le había presentado con aroma a rosas.

Cuando el mayor estuvo solo con una camiseta sin mangas, JunHong volvió a pegar la nariz a su piel, provocándole corrientes eléctricas que llegaron hasta sus pies para devolverse a su cerebro.

La respiración del menor le caía sobre el cuerpo del mayor erizándole los vellos y provocando estremecimientos ahí donde el aliento tibio lo acariciaba. Sus manos acompañaron a su nariz y subieron hasta su hombro, acariciando el borde del tatuaje que le cubría el pecho.

\- ¿Qué es eso?

YongGuk no comprendió la pregunta, su piel no se sentía diferente por la tinta, pero JunHong comenzaba a trazar las marcas de tribales y letras negras que sombreaban sus pectorales.

\- ¿Un tatuaje?

\- ¿Cómo puedes sentirlo?

\- A medida que mi vista se esfuma, el resto de mis sentidos se acentúa –y como si aquello necesitara una confirmación, posó sus pequeñas manos sobre el tatuaje olvidado y enterró la nariz en el arco creado por el hombro y el cuello del mayor, aspirando profundamente el aroma de su piel.

\- ¿Qué color era? Huele a rosas, huele a ti…

\- ¿Yo huelo a rosas?

Ambos soltaron una risa armónica que sorprendió al mayor y se acentuó cuando JunHong dejó su cuello para ascender con su curiosa nariz hasta su boca mientras le acariciaba el mentón y la barba incipiente que sombreaba su piel.

\- No, la pintura huele a rosas y, aparte, a ti –el aliento del menor le golpeó los labios con la fuerza de un huracán, desatando tormentas violentas en su interior que lo obligaron a aferrarse con todas sus fuerzas al asiento para no encerrarlo en un abrazo asfixiante y besarlo hasta desgastarle el aliento-. Déjame adivinar, estás sonriendo.

\- Lo estoy, en efecto -¿cómo podía no hacerlo con algo tan atrayente como él haciéndolo rozar el límite de la cordura?

JunHong se alejó rápidamente con las mejillas teñidas de un rojo violento y YongGuk se preguntó cómo podría hacer para plasmar ese color en un lienzo, si es que podría replicarlo alguna vez. Tomó un pequeño frasco de azul petróleo que le recordaba al ojo derecho del menor.

\- Me gusta su aroma.

YongGuk quiso burlarse, pero limitó a sonreír y se lo quitó para obligarlo a embardunarse un dedo con la pintura.

\- Esta es de las pigmentadas.

JunHong frunció la nariz graciosamente y jugueteó con la pintura manchándose el resto de la mano.

\- Se siente como arena, suave y cálida, fina como sal marina –sabiendo que no debía tener aroma, llevó los dedos a su nariz y aspiró, dibujando una sonrisa exquisita en sus labios finos y rosados, que armonizaban con el color y la forma de sus encantadores pómulos, esos que YongGuk tanto quería acariciar y besar hasta desgastar-. Huele a mar, como una playa desierta al atardecer y gaviotas pescando, peces saltando y olas rompiendo en las rocas.

\- ¿Qué color crees que es?

\- Me gustaría que fuera azul cielo.

A YongGuk se le cerró la garganta cuando cayó en la cuenta de que Siwon realmente estaba equivocado, porque JunHong tenía más cosas para expresar incluso de lo que él mismo creía, pero que el miedo era esa venda que cubría sus ojos y lo aislaba del mundo. Que estaba aterrado de perder la capacidad de percibir colores, que solo necesitaba liberarse. Porque debía haber algo más en él si era capaz de describir un color de esa manera, de reconocerlo sin tener indicios de lo que era. YongGuk comprendió que JunHong estaba ahí, a su lado anhelando vivir, liberarse del miedo a no ver, a sumergirse en la oscuridad de un mundo monocromático.

Pasaron el resto de la tarde reconociendo olores y texturas, JunHong escogió sus favoritos, el rojo y el azul del principio, junto al negro y el verde pigmentado.

A la semana siguiente, el menor manejaba a la perfección los diferentes colores y pintaba con una sonrisa excelsa en el rostro.

Era un día miércoles, uno como cualquier otro pero gélido como el demonio, y YongGuk caminaba a la casa de los Choi sin dejar de sonreír como un imbécil por la llamada que había recibido más temprano y en la que JunHong le pedía llegar antes porque tenía algo importante que decirle.

Decir que YongGuk no se creó cientos de películas en las que JunHong le confesaba su amor, sería mentir descaradamente, pero él no tenía porqué verbalizar esos impuros pensamientos, solo debía guardar sus esperanzas y encontrar la ocasión perfecta para decirle al menor que le gustaba. Y sí, gustar era apenas un eufemismo descarado.

JunHong lo esperaba con las mejillas sonrojadas y los labios separados en una sonrisa dentada. Su ojo derecho ya no era de un azul eléctrico, pero sí de un azul profundo como el mar. La pérdida de pigmentación no se debía a la pérdida de melanina y los doctores no tenían idea de lo que debían hacer para detener el deterioro del color, aunque a YongGuk no le importaba, JunHong se veía aun más misterioso y fascinante con esos ojos desiguales.

\- Quiero pintarte algo.

Por motivos que YongGuk no comprendía, JunHong no pintaba si él no estaba a su lado, aunque no lo necesitara como asistente o algo parecido, simplemente decía disfrutar de su compañía.

Esa tarde utilizó cuatro colores, el blanco, el amarillo, el azul y el rojo carmesí que a YongGuk tanto le gustaba. Con los ojos vendados, tardó más de dos horas, pero el resultado fue impresionante.

Era un atardecer apocalíptico con el sol cayendo como un suicida romántico en el horizonte eterno del mar, tiñendo el cielo de un rojo sangriento que contrastaba con el azul profundo del océano.

\- ¿Te gusta?

\- ¿Qué es?

YongGuk no pudo decir que le fascinaba, que era la cosa más hermosa que vio alguna vez plasmada sobre un lienzo blanco, pero no solo eran los trazos perfectamente dibujados, las nubes difuminándose en el cielo eterno y las ondas sobre la superficie marina. Toda la imagen era tan jodidamente real que YongGuk casi podía sentir el reventar de las olas en las rocas y escuchar a las gaviotas planeando sobre el agua antes de atacar.

JunHong no solo tenía talento, era un artista con alma de poeta que podía dar vida a algo tan inerte e inmaterial como un lienzo blanco.

\- Lo que tú me haces sentir.

\- ¿Te hago sentir un arco iris? –mentía, JunHong sabía que lo hacía, pero de todas formas frunció la nariz -porque no podía fruncir el ceño con la venda sobre los ojos- y negó con la cabeza.

\- Debería ser vómito.

Lo vio quitarse la venda y tomar un pincel fino para firmar el cuadro en una esquina que había permanecido en blanco. El “ _Zelo”_ escrito en azul lo sorprendió, pero el abrazo que el menor le regaló lo dejó atónito.

\- ¿Qué ocurre? –JunHong comenzó a temblar en sus brazos y su agarre se afianzó al punto de volverse asfixiante.

YongGuk no podía decir que fueran amigos, esa era una barrera que él no quería atravesar con el menor, le tenía pavor a la tan afamada _friendzone_ y no estaba listo para ser relegado tan rápida y miserablemente a ella. Le gustaba decir que eran camaradas, que compartían opiniones y hasta secretos, que se conocían el uno al otro como si fueran la extensión de sí mismos, pero en ese momento se vio obligado a reconocer que JunHong siempre guardó un secreto, un secreto más profundo que el color de sus ojos y la intensidad de sus pinturas, un secreto que aterró y destrozó a Bang YongGuk.

\- Unos y ceros, blanco y negro, bien y mal, sí y no… el mundo, de la forma en que yo lo veo, se construye de extremos. Y yo solo voy de un límite a otro sin comprender lo que existe entre ambos –la voz se le quebró un par de veces, pero el mayor no pudo fijarse en ese detalle porque solo podía pensar en ese par de ojos bicolores que violaban su espacio personal, estaban tan cerca, tan jodidamente cerca que casi podía saborear sus labios-. Tú estás en el medio, Bang YongGuk, y yo no quiero perderte porque soy incapaz de creer que existe algo más aparte de lo que mis ojos pueden percibir.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir? –encerró al menor entre sus brazos y unió sus cuerpos tanto como sus asientos se lo permitieron, provocando que sus pechos colisionaran y sus rodillas se golpearan incómodas antes de que JunHong, valientemente, trepara a su regazo y se sentara sobre sus muslos con una pierna a cada lado.

\- Que no quiero seguir mirándote y pensar en el día en que ya no pueda verte como realmente eres, con tu cabello castaño como el tronco de un árbol milenario, tu piel perfectamente tostada por el sol de verano, tus ojos marrones como el café amargo y líquidos como el chocolate caliente en invierno…

YongGuk siempre mantuvo sus emociones a raya, lo suficiente para poder canalizarlas en sus habilidades manuales para luego convertirlas en pinturas o esculturas, incluso en letras de canciones y poemas malditos, pero en ese momento se sintió abrumado por la intensa mirada del menor y todo lo que pudo procesar fue el movimiento que debía hacer para besarlo. Entonces su cuerpo respondió al instinto natural de apoderarse de su mayor anhelo, dibujando trazos húmedos con la lengua sobre la boca contraria y pintando moretones ardientes en los labios que respondían a su beso con la misma efusividad con que él se estaba entregando.

JunHong enroscó los brazos en su cuello y enterró los finos dedos llenos de pintura en su cabello, tiñendo mechones rojos ahí donde jalaban cada vez que el mayor lo mordía.

YongGuk estrujó la cintura del menor, robándole suspiros y gruñidos excitados que solo despertaban el hambre que hace mucho tiempo sentía por él.

JunHong parecía deshacerse entre sus labios cuando todo lo que podía hacer era respirar agitadamente mientras el mayor plasmaba caricias ardientes sobre su piel lozana, queriendo imprimir el amor en dibujos de besos y mordiscos ahí donde su boca llegaba y el menor le permitía.

Fueron minutos, horas o tal vez eternos segundos en los que todo lo que hicieron fue sentirse en lo más profundo del alma, hasta que JunHong decidió que necesitaba respirar y unió su frente a la del mayor, sonriéndole brillantemente, demostrándole que ser capaz de plasmar un sentimiento en un lienzo nunca se podría comprar a la sensación exquisita de tener a Choi JunHong entre sus brazos.

\- Tengo que irme, hyung –YongGuk se tensó bajo el menor cuando escuchó esa sentencia y su sonrisa extasiada desapareció como si nunca hubiese existido cuando comprendió que esa era su despedida-. ¿Me puedes esperar?

No se suponía que fuera así, no se suponía que por fin tuviera a JunHong entre sus brazos solo para dejarlo ir, para perderlo en el mismo segundo.

\- Lo siento, hyung. Tal vez tú no…

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo? ¿A dónde? ¿Por qué?

\- Cuatro meses, me iré a Canadá –JunHong temblaba entre sus brazos y sus ojos retenían lágrimas gruesas que representaban el dolor agónico de la despedida-. Encontramos a un médico que puede operarme… Es algo experimental, pero la última esperanza que tengo de… no quiero perder la vista, ni la capacidad de distinguir lo colores y haré lo que sea para evitarlo.

\- Tranquilo –YongGuk volvió a besarlo, comprendía sus deseos y los respetaba, pero no quería verlo llorar, porque ya estaban cubiertos de mucha pintura como para cubrirse de lágrimas e impregnarse el dolor en la piel y la ropa, quería dejar ir la agonía-, comprendo. Di que me quieres como yo lo hago y te esperaré eternamente, incluso si nunca vuelves.

\- Te amo, Bang YongGuk.

 

Y eso fue hace un año, un jodido año. Un poco más, tal vez un poco menos, no le importa, porque ahí en medio de la algarabía de un rosado catorce de febrero, está solo.

Y lo peor no es estar solo rodeado de cientos de amantes efusivos demostrándose su afecto, lo peor es que sigue esperando, que pasaron esos cuatro meses con días dolorosos de extrañar y solo extrañar algo que nunca tuvo como algo más real que una fantasía milagrosa. Porque no hay pruebas, nunca las hubo, de que él y Choi JunHong tuvieran una relación más profunda que la simple camaradería de un maestro y su alumno estrella. Solo las sombras de besos tristes entregados como tributo a la despedida, al adiós, con la esperanza de reencontrarlos al final de un camino solitario.

Y YongGuk se siente idiota, porque no quiere, pero sabe que esperará eternamente, que cuatro meses se pueden transformar en cuatro años y, luego, en cuatro décadas y él mantendrá la misma patética esperanza de volver a ver esos ojos bicolores que le arrebataron el alma. Y lo odia, odia a Choi JunHong con todo el peso del amor que siente por él. Lo odia porque su _‘amor’_ no pudo más que su miedo, porque se fue simplemente y ni siquiera le pidió acompañarlo. Se fue y no dejó una dirección en la que buscar esperanza cuando todo se está derrumbando.

Porque es tan triste, la espera (esperar en tiempo, esperar de la ansiedad ante acciones ajenas y la espera de que la esperanza no muera condenada al abandono), el deseo (el deseo de verlo, de tenerlo, de amarlo eternamente y sin medidas), la miseria (la tristeza patética de vivir en base a una ilusión), en fin, todo. Absolutamente todo es tan triste y él ni siquiera es capaz de pintar, porque todos los trazos creados por sus manos apuntan en la misma dirección, a ese lugar que él no quiere contemplar, que quiere olvidar como si pudiera evitar que el sol salga por el este y se esconda en el oeste… Pero no puede ir contra la naturaleza más de lo que puede luchar contra todos sus sentimientos.

\- Guk, ¿no crees que es hora de ir a casa? –HimChan aparece en su campo visual y todo lo que YongGuk puede ver es su mano pálida entrelazando los dedos prodigiosos de Moon JongUp, su ex alumno.

¿Cómo es que ellos, que apenas se conocían, lograron sobrevivir ese año, juntos?

\- ¿Lo crees tú?

Fue HimChan el que insistió tanto en que saliera con ellos a celebrar _‘el día de la amistad’_ , el que lo obligó a beber soju como desquiciado y ahora, como si apenas se tratara de un trozo inservible de basura, lo desecha para ir a hacer sus perversidades con JongUp.

No se niega, no tiene motivos por los que permanecer ahí si el alcohol no hace efecto en su sistema, así que toma su billetera y el celular para salir a las frías calles de Seúl en pleno invierno. La nieve cubre las calles pero no cae del cielo, solo es un rastro de la nevada del día anterior y casi se puede visualizar a sí mismo refalando en el hielo y desnucándose.

\- Cuántos lindos pensamientos…

Su departamento está solo a unas cuadras al oeste, por lo que no se molesta tomando un taxi y simplemente camina, dejando salir nubes de vapor de su boca que empañan su visión cada cierto tiempo.

En su departamento, todo es muy diferente al exterior, el aire es tibio y acogedor, mientras que un agradable aroma a chocolate y menta se desprende de cada pared y mueble. En el sillón negro de la sala, una figura vestida de negro con una venda sobre los ojos le da la bienvenida.

Conoce esa sonrisa, conoce esa nariz fruncida graciosamente a causa de la venda, incluso reconoce el temblor nervioso de esas manos finas y pálidas que tanto extrañaba, pero no reconoce el cabello ni la ropa que lleva puesta. Es una versión moderna del Principito, con el cabello rubio apuntando en todas direcciones con ligeras ondas, brillando bajo la luz pálida de la lámpara de pie en uno de los rincones. Viste completamente de negro, con una chaqueta de cuero y pantalones a juego, como el rastro fantasmagórico de un sueño vuelto pesadilla.

\- Así que el soju sí hizo efecto –masculla sentándose en la mesa de centro, frente a la figura desconocida que busca con manos curiosas agarrar la suya.

\- Hueles a alcohol.

\- Eso es porque estuve bebiendo toda la tarde –se acerca con torpeza al menor, quiere tocar su piel y creer que está ahí, que realmente está con él, que no es la fantasía de un cuadro pintado y oculto tras los muros de su vergüenza. Quiere creer que JunHong volvió aunque no lo haya hecho-. Quería celebrar San Valentín contigo… Realmente quería solo estar contigo, celebrar cualquier cosa o nada al mismo tiempo, pero pasaron cuatro meses, luego seis y diez, un año completo y tú no regresaste…

\- Estoy aquí, hyung.

\- No lo estás –sus manos rozan la calidez de la piel pálida del menor, planean sobre sus pómulos y buscan esos finos labios que solo lo tocaron para arrancarle el alma en una despedida grotesca y eterna, recuerda su sabor y anhela sentirlos contra su boca, pero no se atreve a desaparecer la distancia que hay entre sus pieles, cada vez que lo hace debe despertar y, en este momento, quiere aferrarse con todo lo que tiene a esa mentira.

¿Por qué tuvo que enamorarse? Es algo que no entiende por más que le dé vueltas al asunto. Puede decir que fue un  error, que confundió sus emociones y la necesidad de proteger a JunHong con un enamoramiento infantil, que malinterpretó todo, pero su corazón no debería latir acelerado y los latidos no se deberían sentir como bombas nucleares haciendo explosión en su pecho, no debe anhelar besarlo, no debe sentir por JunHong todo eso que siente y lo hace querer morir tanto como lo despierta a diario para vivir. Quiere acabar con todo, porque no es amor, es abandono, es necesidad, es anhelo, es tanta mierda que apenas puede soportar respirar cerca de esa alucinación. Choi JunHong se fue y jugó con sus miserables sentimientos cuando le pidió que lo esperara porque desde el principio no pensaba volver y, si lo hacía, quería tener un puerto seguro, alguien que estuviera perdido y besara el suelo por el que pasaba, alguien como Bang YongGuk.

\- Yo realmente no debí enamorarme de ti, no debí decidir entregarte mis sentimientos tan fácilmente como lo hice. No debería sentir que se me retuercen las tripas cada vez que pienso en ti. No debería extrañar tu voz ni tus ojos, pero lo hago y no sé porqué.

\- Hyung…

\- ¡No! Tengo que decirlo, tengo que decirlo en voz alta y escucharlo, dejar de rumiar en pensamientos inconexos porque no me atrevo a reconocer que me equivoqué, que no puedo vivir extrañando a un fantasma, porque te fuiste, Choi JunHong, ¡te fuiste!

Y es en ese momento, cuando sacude la cabeza y sostiene con fuerza a la imagen temblorosa de JunHong, que lo siente. Es calor y suavidad, carne y huesos cubiertos por prendas negras que lo hacen ver más pálido de lo que realmente es. Es real, solido y al mismo tiempo esponjoso, como la carne humana. Y los mareos se esfuman, su cabeza vuelve a sentirse firme sobre sus hombros, vuelve a pensar con claridad cuando escucha la respiración acelerada del contrario, cuando busca su piel y se encuentra con la suavidad tibia de sus pómulos sonrojados y las hebras finas de su cabello rubio. Es Choi JunHong, tal como habitaba en sus recuerdos, real, vivo, presente.

\- Mierda –quiere camuflar sus sorpresa, su enojo, pero se siente como un niño perdido que acaba de encontrar el camino amarillo y no sabe qué hacer con él.

\- Hyung, perdóname –el menor deja caer la cabeza sobre sus hombros y YongGuk no sabe si está temblando, llorando, riendo o todo al mismo tiempo.

\- Mierda –como antes, lo envuelve entre sus brazos y le da palmadas en la espalda. JunHong está más grande de lo que recuerda, más alto y sus hombros son más anchos, pero se acopla a su pecho a la perfección.

\- Quise volver, lo juro, pero la operación fue un fracaso y todo lo que obtuve de ella fue oscuridad. Y estaba tan jodido, tan desesperado y perdido, yo… yo solo quería morir, no podía entender que estaba perdiendo la última cosa que realmente me importaba…

Y esa la razón por la que YongGuk quería odiarlo, porque JunHong temía perder la vista más de lo que lo quería a él.

\- Yo habría sido tu lazarillo, te habría dado mis ojos.

\- Lo sé y no quería condenarte a eso, porque te mereces a alguien completo, a alguien que pueda amarte como eres, incluso cuando aparentas ser.

\- Dices eso con una venda cubriendo tus ojos –recorre la cabeza del menor y tira una de las puntas de la venda para desatar el nudo, pero JunHong lo detiene quitando sus manos, entrecruzando los dedos y besándole los nudillos con devoción.

\- Aprendí a ver, hyung, después de consumirme en la desesperación aprendí a ver… Eso era lo que tú querías cuando me traías esas pinturas con fragancias y texturas, que yo viera los colores con el resto de mis sentidos.

YongGuk asiente, sabe que el menor no lo ve pero asiente de todas formas, porque no encuentra su voz, las palabras no salen de su garganta y siente que todo en su interior es caos, está roto y en proceso de auto destrucción.

JunHong está ahí, tocándolo, pero al mismo tiempo no está.

\- Quiero ver tus ojos.

\- Y yo quiero que los veas, pero aún no, por favor.

¿Cómo negarse a ese ruego? ¿Cómo negarse a cualquier cosa que JunHong quiere si sus labios lo atacan como bestias hambrientas y se apoderan del último rastro de cordura que poseía?

\- Te extrañé tanto, hyung –masculla el menor entre besos, esforzándose por deshacerse de la ropa impregnada de alcohol del mayor, arrasando con sus finos dedos la piel que va quedando descubierta y se eriza con los toques que se vuelven más intensos con cada segundo que pasa-. Pensé que me volvería loco, pero no podía volver hasta no estar seguro de no ser una carga para ti, hasta comprender que realmente no tenerte en mi vida es más aterrador que no volver a ver la luz del sol.

\- Entonces mírame –YongGuk gruñe en un nuevo intento de despojar al menor de la venda, comenzando a preguntarse si no es solo una escusa para seguir ocultándose.

\- ¿No has escuchado eso que dicen sobre lo esencial, que es invisible a los ojos?

\- ¿Por eso el pelo rubio?

JunHong suelta una carcajada cantarina, una que YongGuk pensó nunca más volver a escuchar, la misma que lo atormentaba en sueños, que lo obligaba a extrañarlo más de lo que naturalmente hacía.

\- Se puede decir.

No sabe si todo eso es real, no sabe si esa fantasía será eterna o si morirá al alba, pero quiere sumergirse en ella y nunca salir, así que envuelve al menor con los brazos y lo obliga a cruzar sus largas piernas alrededor de su cadera para llevarlo a la habitación, al lugar en donde tantas veces soñó con una noche como esa.

Y todo se convierte en suspiros y gemidos sonoros cuando sus cuerpos colisionan sobre el colchón y despiertan latigazos de placer sobre la piel que suda, se roza y se estremece. YongGuk es moreno y tiene la piel marcada por tatuajes, mientras que JunHong es pálido como el papel y el azúcar, su piel está cubierta de cicatrices más oscuras, piel fruncida que le recuerda lo cruel que ha sido la vida con su inocencia.

Pero JunHong no quiere eso, que sus ojos se recorran como si estuvieran descubriendo secretos milenarios, quiere que sus cuerpos se conozcan, que se vean y se memoricen en caricias infinitas, infernales.

\- ¿Sabes lo que pasa con la piel de no rozarla con la piel? –pregunta JunHong sin quitarse la venda mientras acaricia la pierna desnuda de YongGuk, reposando la mejilla en la cara interna de su muslo para provocarle cosquillas con besos juguetones.

Hace eso durante horas, recorre centímetro a centímetro el cuerpo del mayor, besa y acaricia su piel, imprimiendo sobre él las marcas de sus dedos, labios y lengua. Siente el palpitar frenético de las venas, los vellos erizados y la piel de gallina, mientras YongGuk solo puede deshacerse en gemidos roncos y bajos, viendo fascinado que JunHong no parece cansarse de él y exige más. Está tan dispuesto a estregarle todo de sí mismo…

\- ¿Qué pasa?

\- Se va desgastando –como si quisiera reafirmar sus palabras, desliza los labios por la piel expuesta del mayor y sube sin separar sus cuerpos hasta morderle el hueso de la cadera y reparte besos perezosos por todo su abdomen, deteniéndose a recorrer las líneas perfectas del tatuaje que marca su pecho-. ¿Y los labios de no rozarlos con los labios? –sube hasta el rostro del mayor, respirando su aliento y embriagándolo más que todo el soju bebido en su vida-. Se van secando.

\- ¿Canadá te volvió poeta? –ahora es él quien tiene el control, porque no importa que JunHong recorra su cuerpo mil veces, nunca lo verá como YongGuk quiere, porque su deseo es plasmar besos y suspiros en la piel lozana que recubre sus órganos y huesos, lo que quiere es pintar la imagen del amor en él.

\- Estudié poesía… algo –sus palabras se interrumpen por las acciones de YongGuk que lo obligan a gemir y suspirar, a exigir más, a rogar por más, porque todo resulta insuficiente, porque el calor lo consume, la sangre le hierve y YongGuk solo lo roza, solo observa su piel sonrojarse y sonríe-. Pero eso lo dijo un alemán que ya está muerto.

\- ¿Y el cuerpo de no sentirlo con el cuerpo?

YongGuk es consciente de la tensión en el cuerpo de JunHong cuando reconoce sus palabras, cuando se da cuenta del pequeño e insignificante verso que el mayor ignoró, porque no era tan pequeño ni tan insignificante para ellos.

\- Se va olvidando.

Se besan, se reencuentran y se marcan. Ya no son besos tristes de despedida, son besos ardientes de bienvenida, de hogar, de amor. De amarse, entregarse y no querer dejarse ir porque ahí, en ese momento, cubiertos de oscuridad, sudor y miedo, todo es perfecto.

\- ¿El alma de no entregarla con el alma?

JunHong está sentado sobre el regazo del mayor, sus cuerpos desnudos se mecen a un compás suave, hipnótico. YongGuk solo puede ver el género negro que separa los ojos del menor de la luz, se pregunta qué tan mal fue la operación, aunque en seguida comprende que no importa y vuelve a sonreír.

\- Se va muriendo.

\- ¿Y los ojos, qué pasa con los ojos de no cruzarlos con los ojos? –El rubio traga saliva sonoramente, ha llegado el momento y ambos saben que es así, que no hay forma de continuar ese ritual de amor si no se desprende del miedo y de la venda que enjaula su espíritu.

Pero JunHong permanece silencio, la venda sigue sobre sus ojos, son sus manos las que toman la voluntad que el destino les concedió cuando decidió que serían las manos de un artista.

Se convierten en un juego coqueto y vergonzoso de manos el que recorre su piel, juega y la tienta. Son pequeños y delicados dedos pálidos los que se enredan en las hebras de su cabello, se entrelazan con los propios, dibujan caminos e historias invisibles e infinitas sobre su torso. Son sus manos las que están por todas partes y él no está interesado en alejarlas, porque cree que es un ángel caído el que quiere tatuar pecados en su cuerpo moreno.

Son dos pequeñas manos las que buscan, tocan y ven. Son dos preciosas manos las que hacen el trabajo de dos ojos bicolores inútiles. Son dos manos que lo despiertan, lo asesinan y lo reviven.

La cuidad parece serena, a través de la ventana. No se escuchan más ruidos que el de sus risas, que es más como una dulce melodía en sus oídos. Había extrañado esa risa, con cada trozo de su corazón.

Y es cuando las manos del menor se detienen y este se deja caer sobre su torso, uniendo sus pieles,  que siente el golpeteo irregular de su corazón contra su caja torácica y no puede reconocer cuál es el suyo y eso lo hace inmensamente feliz, porque sabe que están más unidos que nunca.

Con un movimiento tembloroso y al mismo tiempo delicado, JunHong se quita la venda que cubría sus ojos y la deja caer como una pluma al viento sin que a ninguno le importe su destino. Es solo un trozo de género, piensa.

Y sus ojos, esos ojos que fulminaban su piel en el pasado, que encendían llamas abrasivas cada vez que se cruzaban con los suyos, esos ojos que describían fantasías etéreas de criaturas maravillosas en mundos decadentes. Esos ojos que lo enamoraron, siguen siendo los mismos que lo miran.

\- Se van cerrando –se limpia una lágrima en una acción inútil, porque cientos de ellas la siguen, se replican y colisionan con la piel erizada de YongGuk, que le acaricia las mejillas sonrojadas y busca sus labios para callar con besos la tristeza que emerge en sus orbes bicolores-. Y yo no los quiero cerrar, no importa si el derecho es inútil y si con el izquierdo solo te puedo ver en blanco y negro, no quiero dejar de verte.

Está enamorado, Bang YongGuk ama con cada trozo de su alma a Choi JunHong, sin importar el tiempo y la distancia, ni los colores o la luz, las pinturas y los cuadros olvidados en rincones mugrientos. Lo ama y es tan simple como sonreírle para no verlo romperse, así que lo envuelve con su cuerpo, con sus mantas y le demuestra que nada más importa que sus cuerpos y sus corazones amándose, que sus ojos bicolores son los ojos más hermosos que ha visto, que sus manos blancas son las más prodigiosas a la hora de tocarlo…

YongGuk lo ama y simplemente se lo demuestra, toma su cuerpo y su vida para comenzar de cero a pintar un nuevo lienzo.

 

._. |: .-. :| ._. |: .-. :| ._. |: .-. :| ._.

 

\- Te tengo un regalo –el moreno observa el amanecer desde su cama, con el cuerpo cubierto por la piel blanca de JunHong y suspira alegre, feliz, radiante. JunHong está entre sus brazos, por fin.

El menor se levanta y envuelve la sábana blanca en sus caderas desnudas antes de alejarse por la puerta y volver de la sala con un cuadro entre sus manos. YongGuk se pregunta de dónde lo sacó pero no verbaliza su duda porque JunHong se ve demasiado feliz cargando su sorpresa y arrodillándose a los pies de la cama.

Quita el género blanco que cubre y protege el cuadro, pero no se lo muestra en seguida, le sonríe y YongGuk ve su ojo azul pálido brillar con fuerza, al igual que el ojo izquierdo de un marrón chocolatoso, ambos reflejan la luz mortecina e iluminan la habitación en penumbras.

\- Cuando me dijeron lo de la vista, decidí que nunca más pintaría, que Zelo, el niño que soñaba con plasmar las imágenes más hermosas en todas las superficies habidas y por haber, estaba muerto –es en este momento, cuando JunHong sonríe admirando su propia obra, que YongGuk se percata del poder de esa sonrisa, porque no es esa mueca triste y quebrada del pasado, es una sonrisa en toda la extensión de la palabra, alegre y brillante, de esas que dan vida… Y YongGuk quiere vivir por JunHong-. Hasta que apareciste tú y me hiciste replantearme mi vida.

Entonces voltea el cuadro y YongGuk solo es capaz de soltar un jadeo al verlo. Lo primero que llama su atención es la firma de ‘ _Zelo’_ en el borde inferior escrito con azul, mientras que el resto es una imagen maravillosa plasmada por dedos con una habilidad que solo debe ser divina. Es su rostro, su rostro en blanco y negro sobre lo que debe ser un atardecer o un amanecer en los mismos monocromáticos tonos, pero son los ojos plasmados en el medio los que le quitan la respiración y le estrujan la garganta en una caricia asfixiante. El ojo derecho se pinta de un marrón cálido como el chocolate derretido, mientras que el izquierdo es azul pálido como el cielo al amanecer.

\- Lo pinté el día que te conocí, no sé por qué, solo lo hice y no me arrepiento.

Cuando YongGuk toca la pintura seca de su ojo azul, recuerda el primer cuadro que él pinto de JunHong, como si sus espíritus se hubiesen unido esa tarde para completar sus almas.

YongGuk se convirtió en los ojos bicolores de JunHong y está dispuesto a mostrarle el mundo al resto de sus sentidos, mientras que JunHong es la vida de YongGuk, tan simple como eso.

\- Feliz San Valentín, hyung.

 

 

> _“He aquí mi secreto, que no puede ser más simple: sólo con el corazón se puede ver bien; lo esencial es invisible a los ojos.”_
> 
> El Principito ~ Antoine de Saint-Exupéry


End file.
